


Stereked

by tigersharktimes



Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Conventions, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan catches Tyler watching Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereked

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me at Alpha Con in Vienna, because their chemistry is dreamlike.

  
Dylan burst into Tyler´s trailer. "Hoech, are you here?"

No answer.

"Hey, Dude!"

Silence.

Dylan noticed Tyler´s open notebook resting on the table, and seeing his own face on the screen he naturally looked closer. _Huh?_ There he was, talking at some convention, he guessed, as usual abusing the mic. One of the dozen panels he had done in the last year. What was Tyler watching this for? Curious he sat down and clicked the small button in the middle. The frozen clip continued running. The sound was turned down. He watched himself talking muted, grinning like a weirdo. He noted the file´s description. _Dylanspanels._ He marked the file and found a lot more with his name in the parent folder. What the hell? Casually he skipped through the files. _Dylanspics. Dylansscenes. Dylansinterviews. Sterekmoments._

WHAT? Hastily he opened the file and found a lot of clips neatly labeled. _Firstmeeting. Talkinthecar. Throatripping. Shirtgrabbing._ And so on and on. He was so perplexed that he didn´t notice that the door to the bathroom had opened. Not until a shadow fell over him.

"What are you doing?"

Dylan literally jerked out of his seat. "Uh...there you are...I was..."

Tyler´s eyes flickered back and forth between Dylan and the screen showing all the files with his name.

"...just...I..." He paused again, and took a shuddering breath as if it was him who had done something wrong, whatever that could have been. "Okay. See ya." He pushed past Tyler and rushed out of the trailer, almost like he was running away. He almost acted like Stiles running from big, bad wolf Derek. _Oh my God!_

_"Fuck."_ Tyler groaned and shut the notebook with a bang. He felt like the biggest idiot. No. Worse. Like a creepy stalker. Why didn´t he have his files password protected? How could he have been that stupid? Why had he saved all this stuff anyway? Now their close friendship was ruined. Surely Dylan considered him a freak. A freak who was stalking him. He shoved the notebook into a corner and dropped onto the bed. How could he fall in love with Dylan anyway? How could he have been so stupid as to make his feelings obvious? How could he watch Sterek? Really? Why did he do this? Unlike Derek his life had been good so far. And now this. Disaster. And it was his own fault.

A few hours later Ian came by and asked him to go out for a drink. He said no. He had a headache. No lie. His head had been throbbing madly since Dylan ran away.

"Funny. Dylan´s complaining of one, too. Were you two out drinking without me?"

"No."

"Everything okay? You sound pretty down which is so unlike you."

"Like I said. Headache." _Oops! Now I sound like Derek sourwolf Hale._

"Okay then. Get some rest. Talk to you in the morning." Ian gave him a high five and walked over to J.R.´s trailer to find another drinking buddy.

Good. A bit of tension in his body loosened, not the ache in his heart, though. Done. He was done. He should go right to Jeff and ask for a release from his contract. How could he work on the same set as Dylan now that he had outed himself in the worst possible way? Only the thought of never seeing Dylan again held him back from making a rash decision. _He will never talk to me again. He will never ever look at me the same way. He will shun me._ No. He hadn´t lied to Ian. His headache was killing him.

_Knock knock knock_ Slowly he came out of his daze. _Bam bam bam_ Someone was hammering at his door. "Coming." Staggering to his feet he unlocked the door. A slender figure rushed passed him. Dylan!

"Okay. We need to talk," he slurred, swaying slightly.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." He blinked rapidly. "Okay. Maybe. Doesn´t matter. Explain yourself."

"D..." Tyler felt pretty much helpless. He wouldn´t make this any worse by saying something even more stupid.

"Don´t _D_ me. I wanna know what´s going on. Are you spying on me?"

"What?" Tyler closed the door and locked it. Well. He didn´t want anybody else to see or hear any of this. "No. Why would I do that?"

"I don´t know. You tell me."

"Can´t you guess?"

"No."

"I like seeing you. It´s that simple."

"You see me every day."

"Not true. We haven´t been shooting a lot of scenes together lately."

"So?" Dylan asked, truly perplexed.

"I miss that."

"That´s why you watch _Sterek_ clips?" The commonly used expression slipped over his tongue like a familiar and comfortable friend.

"Yeah, well, they inspire me." _If you don´t get it by now...._

"Inspire you?" Dylan stared at him, open-mouthed, and then he blushed. "Oh. Oh God."

"Okay, now that I´ve made a complete fool out of myself I need you to leave..."

"No way." Dylan glared at him but the effect was ruined because he was licking his lips at the same time.

"What?" Tyler frowned. "What do you-"

"This." The next second Dylan more or less mounted him.

"Whew!" Tyler stumbled backwards and together they crashed onto the bed. Then Dylan kissed him. A little bit unsure and slightly missing the mark maybe but Tyler got the idea anyway even though he wasn´t fully able to grasp what was just happening.

None of that mattered. They damn sure hit it off anyway.

Eventually Dylan nuzzled his face against Tyler´s neck. "I never thought...that you...I thought we...I...I like you, too. A lot."

Tyler snuggled up to him. "That´s good."

The next morning at the first reading of the script for the new episode they both yawned frequently. Well, they really had found glory in their night together.

"So? Headaches over?" Ian asked, making a _Peter wants to know_ face.

"Yeah," they answered in sync.

"You look good. Both of you. Any secrets you wanna share?"

"No."

"Okay, guys, keep it safe."

Dylan stared at his hands while he licked hastily over his lips. Tyler hid his face behind the script pages. His ears turned bright red.

"The new episode includes an intense scene with you two," Jeff addressed them the same instant. "I will discuss with each of you individually how to do this."

"What is it? Do we have to kiss?" Dylan joked, not minding that Tyler elbowed him in the ribs.

"No. That would be way too provocative. You know how some people in this country think. But it´s intense. Are you comfortable enough with each other or will it be a problem?"

"No problem at all." Dylan beamed. "Right, Hoech?"

"Right, D."

Ian snorted and whispered something to J.R.

J.R. sniggered shamelessly.

Jeff looked puzzled by his outburst. "What?"

"Shut up," Tyler snarled at Ian and J.R.

"Already in character today, Hoech," J.R. laughed.

"What´s going on?" Jeff asked, out of his wits.

"Nothing, Jeff," Tyler said grumpily. "Those two clowns just had a long night."

"We two had a long night?" Ian quipped incredulously.

Dylan burst out laughing.

"Stop it, idiot. You´re not helping," Tyler snapped at him.

"Don´t be such a sourwolf," Dylan countered, smirking.

That had the whole team in stitches for minutes.

Needless to say that the mentioned episode turned out to be a great success.

Dylan and Tyler won many prizes for their acting.

Well...being madly in love helped them a lot to give their best performances.


End file.
